Did You Know
Did You Know? Over time, I've been adding to the world building of Tanor through a series of "Did You Know?" Posts on the original facebook page. Below you can find links to them in both chronological order, as well as sorted by topic. November 7th 2018: Inns/Taverns in Greyfort Did you know? Because foreigners are few and far between, especially those permitted to stay overnight in Greyfort, there are very few true Inns within the city under the mountain. The few that do exist provide a very niche service as a secure place to which to get away with few questions asked, whether to sleep or perform other activities away from prying eyes. That said, greyfort is littered with publiic houses and taverns, where one can get either the firey (and painfully strong) Ur-liquor or a more calm Do-beer. Each brewed from native yeast strains found in Greyfort. Most taverns cater exclusively to Citizens (as shouldnt be surprising), and provide a place for the work-focused people of Greyfort to unwind after a long day of labor. September 20th 2018: The Religious Canon of Greyfort The Religious canon of Greyfort, the Divine Dichotomy, describes the universe as being made up of two separate dimensions. The Divine Dichotomy describes the world that you all live in as being the Blue dimension of Doh. It's characteristics are as you would expect, with linear time and a general self determinism and free will. Counter to the "Blue dimension" is the Red Ur Dimension, which is equal in size and scope. The citizens of Greyfort believe that in this red dimension all of time happens simultaneously, and that change is an impossibility (i.e. every possible choice and every possible outcome has already been determined and, in a way, happened). It is considered to be near impossible for humans to understand. This cosmology is the basis for the caste system. While all humans are born with Blue Bodies (being part of this dimension), these bodies can be born with either a Red or Blue soul. Those born with a Red soul are part of the Ur caste, and those born with a Blue soul are part of the Doh caste. Those of the San Caste are those souls which, by token of many cycles of incarnation and reincarnation, have transcended the original color of their souls to reach near-divinity. This concept extends to the Ur-constructs of which Greyfort makes extensive use. By building a facsimile of an unchanging Red body out of stone and metal, they are able to coax unbound Red souls out of the Ur-Dimension into these bodies to bind magic spells to them. This either results in the animated golems of Greyfort, or their enchanted weapons and armor. September 18th 2018: The Diarchy of Greyfort While the San caste may hold most of the religious power, they ostensibly do not hold any political power. Greyfort is a Diarchy ruled by one king from each caste. The Red king, titled Ur-Forgefather, is traditionally a male held position (since the Red caste is seen as the male half of the dichotomy), but there are exceptions to the rule. The Blue-King, titled Do-Waterbearer, is traditionally held by a female. The two kings largely rule over their respective castes primarily, working to ensure that the two halves of greyfort society work smoothly in tandem. In practice this is much less difficult than it seems, but historically there have been diarchies that have fallen to petty bickering and political maneuvering that spread to Greyfort at large. The two kings are attended by a council of upper echelon San priests who administer to the religious needs of Greyfort. Traditionally they keep out of the ways of the Diarchs, but in times of political turmoil they have been known to quietly take the reins and steer the direction of the government. The current Diarchs are as follows: Ur-Darahktuulshaztahlthok, Ur-forgefather of the Red caste under Greyfort. Ur-Darahk is an ancient man, long having lost his sight to cataracts and well over 90. It is said that his milky eyes instead see directly into the red-dimension, that he may directly read the laws of Ur-Cere as they were originally written. Do-Balastohlshanantuulcha, Do-Waterbearer of the Blue Caste under Greyfort. Do-Balas succeeded her predecessor two years prior. In her two year as a ruler, she has shown herself to be a passionate king, with progressive ideas as to the rights of Koth and the future of Greyfort as a city-state of Tanor. She is generally loved by the more liberal members of Greyfort (which is not a large group in a city governed first and foremost by tradition and ancient law), and especially by the Koth of Greyfort and the surrounding lands. September 17th 2018: The Population of Greyfort and Gatetown Greyfort is home to some 10,000 citizens and around 6,000-8,000 Kosh workers depending on current work needs. This is not counting the myriad of Ur-Constructs that also support the population by performing a number of menial labor tasks. The ghetto around Greyfort has grown to be a town in its own right, sustaining hopeful Koth wanting to enter the city as well as supporting surrounding farmers who sell their crops to the the town and to Greyfort proper (some amount of farming does occur within Greyfort using plants and fungi that do not require sunlight, but not enough to be fully self sufficient). At any given time, the town is at least 3,000 people strong, not counting surrounding farmsteads. Greyfort out of necessity does commit some Ur to patrol the ghetto to keep the peace, but they prefer to have as little to do with it as possible. September 17th 2018: Greyfort Character Primer We're heading to Greyfort next week (much DM rejoicing) so I figured I'd provide you with a quick "character knowledge primer" of some high level points that you would know about it. 1. Greyfort is a city built deep into the living rock of an ancient extinct volcano, a city of colossal caverns and twisting tunnels, some naturally formed by volcanic activity and some carved out by the citizens of Greyfort. Greyfort was built by immigrants who sailed across the western ocean several centuries ago in the closing years of the cataclysmic age. While they initially attempted to conquer the rest of Tanor, they were defeated by the Vox family's powerful magic and the inhospitable terrain of Speirforaois. Unable to win a war and seemingly unable or unwilling to return from whence they came, they settled into the city that is now known as greyfort. 2. Greyfort coloquially speaks 2 languages. The Red Language of Ur is spoken primarily in holy contexts, and is considered sacred to the Children of San-Cere. In and of itself it is a form of magic, and no intentional lie can be spoken in it. The Blue Language of Do is much more widely used, and is mutually intelligible with the common tongue of the rest of Tanor, with some minor dialect differences. 3. Every citizen of greyfort is born into one of three castes. The Red Caste, Ur, is a caste of violence, law, and creation. They make up The soldiers, judges, smiths, and other craftsmen of Greyfort. The Blue Caste, Do, is the caste of life, communication, and change. They make up The merchants, farmers, and artisans of Greyfort. The third caste is colorless (color has a great symbolic importance in Greyfort religion), San. San are considered to have ascended passed the dichotomy, having achieved as close to divinity as a mortal can. They are the priestly caste of Greyfort, and run the day to day rituals and blessings that are required under the Greyfort Religion. They carry high authority, and also act as diplomats when negotiating with nearby cities. Finally there are the castleless "Kosh." A kosh is anyone not born a citizen of Greyfort (on the occasions a Kosh is granted citizenship and a caste). They are afforded very few rights within Greyfort, but are permitted to live and work within the city and are given a place to sleep and decent food to eat on a regular basis. September 20th 2018: Inns/Taverns in Greyfort September 10th 2018: Reiterating the prophesy of the Shaman As you all drift off to a restless sleep on the cold cave ground, your minds drift back the parting words of the savage shaman so many weeks ago. Brain one, strange one, small one, man In an eternal reprimand A wish to take it all in hand And destroy all the others Take them, kill them, break them, dead A small peace of blood yet shed Some small place freed from dread After aeons of torment. Blind them, deny them, hide them, awake A fresh start for Them to take A false world for Them to break To again begin the slaughter. Fear Them, revere Them, rebuke Them, alive Even there a hope must thrive To escape our bonds we must strive So the earth may arise --prophesy of the shaman May 16th 2018: On Wars on Tanor (or a lack thereof) There have been almost no wars on Tanor. This is due to a number of factors. First of all, there isn't a well defined feudal system. The only real attempt at one, the Winter Empire, was destroyed when it became too tyranical, and the city states for various reasons are not suited to that style of hirarchy. Velczka is too busy fighting their own internal gang and company struggles, Britonberg prides itself on being a center of learning and culture rather than violence, and the Voxes are in general too busy killing other Voxes to worry about the plebians around them. That is not to say that there are no conflicts, but central to the Tanor zeitgeist is the idea of the individual. Wars are fought by soldiers fighting for a higher power. In Tanor, conflicts are settled between groups of individuals. This idea of the individual is born out of the same societal idea of the Hero as an individual who fights for their own cause to make change. Second, Tanor is still in many ways recovering from the cataclysms of its past. This created a culture of desperate survival that is slow to wear off, and the idea of creating calamities for themselves doesn't sit well in the subconscious of the Tanor people. As a note, this does not extend to the people of Greyfort, which is also the only city-state with a formalized standing army. When the people of Greyfort settled the continent, they made several attempts to conquer their neighbors. This was thwarted largely by their location. To the south is the sentient forests of Speirforaois, which are extremely difficult to pass through even with peaceful intentions. To the north is Castle Vox. This was in the old days, where the Voxes had no qualms about using the extremely potent animus of humans to work their blood magics, and the power of a united Vox family was frightening to behold. Going east over the mountains was attempted, but the Britonberg Defence Force was able to stop them using ambush tactics in the mountains. Thus, Greyfort was forced into a peace merely due to their inability to wage a fruitful war. May 7th 2018: The Common Knowledge Nature of Calamities There was some surprise I guess about Alej being aware of the cataclysms of old, so I figured that I would clarify a few things. First of all, Tanor is a fantasy setting. When talking about the history of Tanor, magic and monsters are an intrisic part of it, more so due to the catastrophic nature of that history. These are more than legends, they are documented events. Alej is also a wealthy individual, and in Velczka, wealth also equals education, maybe even spending some years at a Britonberg academy, or at least with tutors from Britonberg. Even then, any schmo on the street will have at least some vague idea that shit used to be real bad out of just collective unconscious memory and oral traditions. That brings us to the concept of the Tanor Hero. Back in the bad old days, these apocalyptic events were met by small groups of individuals with extreme power and skill (remember, even a level 1 fighter is in the 99th percentile in terms of fighting prowess) who rose up to meet the threats and save Tanor time and time again. Borsk was one such hero, but there are dozens that stretch back the centuries (in fact, the old empire based out of Velczka was founded by heroes before they became corrupt and was destroyed by the Winter King due to a deal with Borsk). The concept of the travelling band of Heroes is intrinsic to the cultures of Tanor, and that's why people can so readily accept a group of warriors wandering around investigating strange goings on. Whether you realize it consciously or not, some part of you accepts that could be the heroes of this most recent cycle, and that an apocalypse is not out of the question. The old historical list of apocalypse I shared with you all last year (whether you read it or not) is kind of outdated based on how the story and setting has advanced in the last year, and if there's interest I can release a revised brief history of Tanor. You can think of talking about the cataclysms in the same way that we talk about the crusades. Some uneducated people may not be aware that they happened, but they know that Christians and Muslims have a history of hatred just out of osmotic history. April 23rd 2018: Magical Traditions - Britonberg Britonberg: performs magic of science and mathematics. Everything (and I mean everything) vibrates or "resonates" to different frequencies. Being able to learn these frequencies and tune them using special crystals, gestures, and metal tuning fork like apparati allows you to shape these resonances to create wondorous (and sometimes destructive) results. Practicioners of this type of magic intuitively read the resonance of the leylines crossing the area they inhabit to quickly figure out just the right mathematical formula to create their desired effect. Maria uses this type of magic. April 23rd 2018: Magical Traditions - Velczka Velczkan magicians follow an almost shamanistic tradition to gain magical power. Using ancient summoning circles and rituals, they reach out to the court of the winter king to strike deals and bargains in exchange for power, which they can then wield innately. A spirit from the winter court can steal an unwary summoner's soul if they learn their face and name, so practitioners must be careful to wear masks during their ritual, and never reveal their true identity. A magician of Velczka typically has one patron spirit that they contact exclusively. Angus practices this type of magic. April 23rd 2018: Magical Traditions - Castle Vox Blood magic is a closely guarded secret of the Vox family, and they hunt down anyone outside the family who dares to use it. Blood magic draws on the power of the Animus (or soul) of all living creatures to powerful effect. The more advanced the creature, the more powerful the magic, though human sacrifice is generally frowned upon in this civilized era, and animal sacrifice is much more common. A blood mage can also use his own blood, and therefore animus, to create effects, but this is a very dangerous prospect. Aldric uses this type of magic, albeit not very well. April 23rd 2018: Magical Traditions - Greyfort Greyfort (specifically red Ur magic since you haven't encountered Blue magic yet): Ur magic uses the sacred Red language (in which no lie can be told or written) to "rewrite," in a sense, the world around the caster. As an extremely simplified example, writing "this sword is on fire," on a sword using a mystical and otherworldly material known as "Ink," the sword will burst into flame for a Searing Smite. Evocation abilities can be created by drawing out these symbols into the air itself, summoning the divine judgement of Ur-Cere. While simple versions of these spells may only last a few versions seconds, by writing long and complex scriptures on weapons, armor, or other items, they can be infused with more permanent enchantment by binding the soul of a primordial red Ur to the object. This is used extensively in Greyfort to create the animated Ur-golems that labor for the good of the city. Ur-Roshan uses this type of magic. April 23rd 2018: Magical Traditions - Speirforaois Speirforaois: The magic of Speirforaois is rooted (haha) in the trees and nature around them. Most of these spells deal with physically enhancing the caster, creating a symbiotic link between the caster and the world around them from which to draw strength and power. These bonds with nature are renewed in the rituals and sacrifices made regularly to keep the forest appeased and docile. March 26th 2018: The Size of Tanor The continent of Tanor is about the size of the island of Ireland (whatever that is). As such, it only would take about 3 weeks to walk from the most northern point near velczka to the southern tip of Speirforaois The reason for the disparities of cultures among the city states is the millennia they spent isolated from other groups, each enclave huddling together as a means of surviving the cascade of cataclysms that regularly befell the continent. With the new era of relative peace, there has been a diaspora, which has fostered a golden age of advancement and culture. March 19th 2018: On Aleg Alej is a straight shooter who says exactly what he means. March 10th 2018: The Mountains of Tanor A mountain range splits the continent of tanor in half, with Britonberg in the East and Greyfort to the West. The mountains are rich in minerals, and the various city states ply their rich seams with mines that supply their industries. The tallest mountain, Mt Fate, climbs far passed cloud level and the air is too thin to climb to its top. February 28th 2018: Crime and Punishment in Velczka While there are no jails or dungeons in Velczka, there is the generally accepted practice of indentured servitude. Committing a wrong against a merchant company will have you swiftly locked in chains and shipped out to one of the northern camps, either splitting salt boulders in the flats or cutting lumber in the massive coniferous forests. These labor camps are barely maintained and living conditions for the inmates are bad to say the least, but trying to make the trek back to civilization in the freezing temperatures and hostile wilderness is an even worse prospect. On rare occasions, a debt is actually paid off in the labor camps, and the newly freed man is carted back to Velczka where he almost immediately fall back into a life of crime. (continued in Comments) Merchant company 'law' is enforced either by professional guards kept on retainer or gangs hired to jump/kidnap the offending person and bundle them off to the frontier. This practise is used primarily to punish those of the lower classes for crimes of theft. The elite of merchant companies have no need to commit such petty actions. To abduct a member of a Merchant company is a huge insult and is liable to start an open feud which will be mutually destructive to both company's interests, and so hardly worth it. As has been previously stated, in Velczka you're only as strong as the people who have your back. There is no such thing as a lawful person in Velczka, only those not worth it to go after. But if a merchant company starts picking up people for no reason, they will quickly gain the enmity of the groups/gangs/company that person is a part of. Making overt enemies of too many groups is considered a cheap ticket to an early grave. Velczkans are very good at putting aside small enmities to gang up (literally) to fight a greater enemy. At the same time, there is a certain feeling of superiority among thieves. If you got caught, you probably deserve whatever is coming to you. To expand on the last point, if you get shipped off and don't have a gang at your back, no one is going to care regardless of whether you did anything or not. A company will be free to kidnap someone with weak evidence from the smaller/weaker gangs with little consequence. Doing it enough times could become a problem, but usually not. Trying to nab someone from the salt gang at the height of their power would be next to impossible unless they were caught with irrefutable evidence, and even then, it's dangerous. Concerned parties can pay for the release of indentured servants, but it is rare they can come up with enough money. To clarify, This is not about laws. There are no laws in Velczka besides those you can enforce yourself. The gangs will break your knees with a pipe if you wrong them, but the companies will break your back in the salt mines. The only difference between the two is the fanciness of their clothes. If there is enough push back against someone's capture, including evidence of their innocence, and the merchant company considers holding them more trouble than it's worth, the person in question can be released in rare instances. Usually, though, it's a 1-way ticket. (Yikes the editing on this one) February 26th 2018: Magic items Acquired As you were exiting the temple, you noticed several objects neatly arrayed on the pedestal that until recently held the pristine yet unsettling statue of the winter king. Besides the owl mask already mentioned, you find a small pale leather bag about the size of your fist. Aldric recognizes the material as tanned human skin, but don't ask him how he knows. Third and finally, almost hidden amongst the rubble and dust, is a small ring of twisting bone, very cold to the touch, and inlaid with the archaic runes of the old language. February 20th 2018: The Original shaman's Prophesy Brain one, strange one, small one, man In an eternal reprimand A wish to take it all in hand And spurn all the others Take them, kill them, break them, dead A small peace of blood yet shed Some small place frees from dread After aeons of torture. Blind them, deny them, hide them, awake A fresh start for Them to take A false world for Them to break To again begin the slaughter. Fear them, revere them, rebuke them, alive Even there a hope must thrive To escape our bonds we must strive So the earth may arise --prophesy of the shaman February 15th 2018: Old Velczka Velczka is built on the ruins of an older city. "Old Velczka" as it is colloquially and creatively known was once the capital of the Winter Empire, back when the cities were United under a single government founded by a hero of old. This government became increasingly corrupt, until a man by the name of Borsk made a dread pact with the King of Winter itself, allowing for the destruction of the city and the empire. Some blame this pact for the eternal wintry weather of Velczka, and indeed, every year it seems colder than the last and the permafrost creeps ever southward... There are still ruins of old Velczka across a river to the south east of Velczka proper. These ruins were never built over, and the superstitious velczkans believe that even to enter the city is to risk being cursed by the spirits of winter said to still stalk it's deserted streets on moonlit nights. The easiest entry into the old city is across borsk's bridge, a massive construction of the old world many cartlengths wide (and adjacent to which is the Salted Boar tavern). It is said that it is on that bridge that Borsk faced down and slew the last Emperor of velczka before dying himself, thus ending the oppression of the people. As a fun fact, Borsk's totem mask was that of an Ice Owl: a massive creature of velczkan myrh said to be able to take a man in one fell swoop. Indeed, owls are said to be portents of doom, and bad omens in general. February 9th 2018: Greyfort Craftsmanship When it comes to weapon and armorcraft, one cannot beat the quality of Greyfort forged armaments, though they are extremely difficult to acquire for non-citizens. The Ur forges create steel of unparalleled quality, often with mystic enchantments and words of power worked into the metal itself. These armaments are often enchanted, and those few pieces that pass the gates of greyfort are treasured heirlooms for those nobles lucky enough to get their hands on one. February 2nd 2018: The Vox Family's Orgin The vox family as it exists today traces its roots back hundreds of years to Carls Vox and Arriety Vox né Von Drake, who are credited with truly bringing the family into prominence on the world stage. The family tree has since expanded outwards, with dozens to of active members vying for political, mercantile, and familial control all across Tanor. The common vox practice of familicide as a means of gaining influence and power keeps the family tree "pruned" so to speak. January 31st 2018: On Speirofraois The tribal people of Speirforaois far to the south eshue all technology, preferring to live a simple existence hunting amongst the sentient forest of their lands. It is said that all manner of strange and dangerous creatures stalk the massive southern forests, both being hunted by and in turn hunting any who dare venture within... Did I mention sentient forests? Many of the trees of Speirforaois are not only intelligent but also malevolent. It is only the rituals, sacrifices, and appeasement of the people of Speirforaois that keeps them from being openly hostile. January 14th 2018: Velczka is cold Even in the summer months, Velczka is remarkably cold. In stark contrast to the eternal spring of Castle Vox, Velczka is always in some state of wintry weather. You can tell it's the summer when there's only a light covering of snow on the ground. Coded Messages In the lead up to the (pseudo) April 1st session in 2018, several coded messages were released. I am including them below for posterity. March 24th 2018: Coded Message Jardín ຫາຍາກ Narrate mutrivõti Trái cam --still unsolved-- March 24th 2018: Untranslated Message An raibh a fhios agat? Glanfaidh mé an domhan. Gardaidh mé an Gáe Bulg. ní chuirfidh na hainmhithe seo stad orm. Déanfaidh mé ullmhú don tuairisceán. -Solution: Did you know? I will clean the world. I will protect the Gae Bulg. These animals will not stop me. I will prepare for the return. March 22nd 2018: Coded Message \-/ \|- |_/-_ \/-/ ///| -/_- \_ |-\| |_/__ -|/ /\|| -_ \-// -_ ||// -_-- |___\ ||_- |_/_ \|\- ||_- ||_\ \_ -|\_ /- |-| |_/__ -|/| \_ |-\| /\_| \/|_ | -|_- -|-\ |_/_ -\-| -/| /_-_ /_|/ |//\ \|\- /_// /- ||_\ \_/\ |/-\ \ -|-\ \|-_ \_-- -_|/ |- |_\/ -/|/ |___| -\-| | /--/ |_/| |_|- \ |_/| \|- \|\_ /-/| \_ |-\| - -||| /-|- \|\\ -|-\ \_ |-\| |_ -_|- -__| /- \-/| \|-_ -_-- \|-_ /|\ | /-/| -/_- |_/\ \_ -||_ ||_ \|\\ \-\_ \|\_ \_ |-\| \- |_/| -/\/ Solution: Did you know? They came out of nowhere! There's too many of them! To anyone receiving this message, don't send help. We're already dead. Tell the coalition that the enemy must not be allowed to activate the weapo March 23rd 2018: Untranslated Message Feeling: Broken Cá bhfuil tú? An gcloineann tú liom? An mise mise? An bhfaca tú dom? cad a cheapann mé a dhéanamh anois? Tá uaigneach mé. uaigneach. uaigneach. uaigneach. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú. mharú mharú! Solution: Did you know? do you cry for me? Are you still there? Can you see me? What do I do now? I'm lonely. Lonely. Lonely. Lonely. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill! March 23rd 2018: Corrupted Message À̼̬̩ń̷̗̻̯̝͉͟d̵̼͎̰̹̳͟ ̠̤̥̤̦t̴͈̣̲̩̫̫͙͕h̶͇̬e͍̗͉͓̱͖ ̶̧͓͙̖̜͉̱̩ẁ̻̘̀͢i̢̛̥͚̝̬̝̟͝n̮̪t̜̻̟̱̜͚̼̳e҉̻̰̖͕̤̖̗̺r̬̼̣̦̤̙͜ ̞͕͖͕̹̮̝̀ḱ̦͇͍̪̟͠i̷̧̮͚̼̰͈͔͙n̖̞̫͡g̸̣͎͜ ̴̢͙̩̟s̺͓̙̻̝̣̹̻̥͝ą͔̮͇̣͚i̡̤̪̮̙̩d̞̤̲̲̠͉͕͟ ̟͚̕t͚̣͢h͙̘̰̘͕̗̳́͡u̦͉̥̬͖̠̲͇͠s͚̝̩͇̖ ͖̘̟̲̥̘ͅ"̨̱͍̰̦͕̀Ţ̲͓ẖ̷̝͉͉̗͉̥́e͕͕̫̜̤̙̰̺̼͘r̢҉̖ẹ̡̢̞̥ ̛̲̝͍̭́͝a̵̟͈̞̹͠r̥̱̬̯̥̳ͅé̶͓͉̜̠̞͢ ͔̤̥͙̖̀͢͡t̫̞̞̟h͖̲̯̭̣̥̣i҉̪̤̦͔̹̺͓͟͞n̶͖͇̥͎̱̯͇͢g̶̢͓ş̫̺̳̘̠̘̼͠ ̢͙̥̤̤͓͇͉͙c̹͎̙̮̦ò̶͖̪͔̺͎͕̲m̶̧͕̞̝̩͍͙̱̤͙i̸̶͓̺̝̣̯̕ṋ̻͍̦̗̟̟͍̀͞g̬̳̭͖͎̼͓̲̣̀͢ ̢̼̠͍͍͟͡W̸̖̤͉̲͈͖͜o͏̴̖̻̘͔̻r͈͎̞͔̳ś͙̺͕͟e̵̥̥̩͔̲̻̦͘ͅ ̵͕͉͚t͓̤̱̘̦͢͠ḩ̳̩͔a̧͕͎͝n̨̙͎̪̦͖̻͙͘ ̷̝͕y̪̮͝ò̼̯͍̫̪̙́ͅu̲̭͍̟̹̻͢͝r̞͚̹̬̝̤̳̰̟͘͢͝ ̟̞̺̩̮͇̰̯̮͞e͚̬͘͡ḿ̷̪̙͔͖p̪̜̯͘i͙̜̖̙͕̬͙̯͕r̶̭͕̟͞͝ͅe̴͔͉̮̩̭̦̜̳͡ͅ ̝͎͜W҉̶͙͍o̝̝̹̱̞̘r̶̡̨̥ś̸̞͉̰̘̠̣̜e̼̲̼͚͟͜ ̧̭t̨̲͓͟h̻̯̕a̼͘n҉̛̖̞̤͝ ͏͎̝̺̬̣̣̙̀y̸͇̝̩͙o̶̤̥͚̤̪͍̘ͅṵ̤͔̘̹̙͚̤̀r̷̶̞̟̮̜ ̶͏̪̤̰̯̹b̬͖̯̟̭̹ͅl̵̗̗̝̠̗͞o̩͕͓̺̩̠̲̰̥͢ọ̵̣̗̙͖̮ͅd̗̬̲͝s̵̡̳̮͈ͅh̬̠e̤͇͈̣̪̩̦͘͝d̞̩͉͉̣͈̻͕͘͡ ̧̦͚̮̫̩̟͠A̸̳̮n̸̺̪͉̣̺͎͓̕͞ͅd̸̵̰͕̦̤̣͓ ̯̩̞̫̬͎͈̙y̴̻̘͘o̳̻ų͚ͅ ͇̫͔͝c̨̯̠̱͜͢a̸̩̣̭̤̲̫̦̝͖͠n̟̰̬͠n̢̧̛̳̭ͅó̧̢̙͙t̩̀ ̢̯̝̩͓̩̹̼́s̵̯͇͓̪t̶̢͔̺̦̥̠̬̞̼͘o̦̪̘̝͠p̘̹͕̖̳̥̥̘̗͠ ͔͈̮̗̮͉̥́͢͝t̲̖͓̹̦͇̬͜h̰̦̮͞e̕҉̥̣͘ͅm̶̡̜̺.̲̯͕͔͢"̞͇͉̺̩̕͝ ͏͙̱͈͇̰̯̳̺A̶͙̣̗̦̖͉̹͟n̶̛̖̞̜̦͉̦ͅd̴̠̺̩͕̀̕ ̲̮͕̱͙ͅB̛̤̫̥̲̝ó͕̮̥̪͔̰͉͠ͅr̵̖̖̯̥͉̳s̵̲̫͖͟͡k̲̟̱̠̻̘̟̙ ̴̤̮̹̪͔̫̕͠s̸̛̺̜a̲͖̘̰i̷̡͍̱̗͙͖̼̣̻̩d̶̳̩̜̬͈͕͠͡ ̩̬̱̗͕̠̘t͙͎͉̳̘h̸̸̥͉̠̥̖̤͚ͅu̷̮͙s͏̗ ҉̱͕̯͇"̴̣͞T̡̺̺́h͏̸͍̹̜e̶̜̜͟n͔̭̹̘͔̞͉ ̨̩̼͔̫̻̦͇͚́͡l̵̯͚͉͍̱̖̘e҉̘̲͙̭͍̬ͅt̢̙̭̣̪ ̸̹̳̳̜͜t̸̹̭̱ḫ̯̰̤̣̥͢e̷̵̵͈ ̝̫̰̗̀b̵͈̱̠̱̥u̘̻̪̻̲͎̟͜͡r̴̛̮̖̥̠̖̞͜ͅd̷̩͚͕͍̙̩̮ͅe̫̮͇̻̯̖̠̯͘͞n̩̦̙̯̱ ͇͓̣͈̦b̝̞̱̞e̬͓͉͇̥̻̗̭͝͠͞ ̶̢̬͚̮̲ͅp̛͉̺̰̠̘͖̩͇u̺̖͓̠͜͟ͅt̢̨̻͈̳̩͈͈̯͖ ͇̙͍̮o͚͙̳̤͕̳͡f̢͇͉͚̘̞͕͍̱̜́f̢̢͕ ͈͓̝͓̳͍̩̫̦O̡̖̬͍̜͕͢t̡̜̱͍̟̕ḫ̞̥͜͢͝ę̥͇̫̫͎͉ŕ̟͉͇̜̩͎s̵̸̮̗̦̫ ̷̵̰̥̭̱͕̺̠͡w̢̗̰̟̟̠̖͜i̷̳̞͍̳̱̻̥̱l̨҉̼̮͍̜l̺̹͖͝͝͡ ̝̤̲̰̥͠͞c̷̠͕͉͓̰̣͇̀ò͚̯̤̜̝̲m̢͍̤͚̝͇̪̼͎̳ę̺͎̦̪̦͇̥͘ ̹̭ͅS̺̹̮͉̦̻̝͜t͔̟̫͓̫̖̻̳͜r҉̹̠̫̯̣̬̝̱̳o̱̦ṉ̘̙̱̼͈̺͘g͏̸̺̱͙̫̤̺͚̞́e͍͜r̀҉̻̰͈̬͇͓,̢̨̪̫̪̱̩̗̪ ̶̨̯̜͖̲B̨̪̼̬͈̀͜r̡͖͉̱͉͍̮͚̘á͈̗̝̳̗̦̱v̠͎̳͕e̢͎̩̦̥̺̪̗̝̰͢͡r̷҉̧͎̹̟̮͓̜,̥͈̤̙̙̻͓̻͔ ̡̭̰̳̘͕b̷̩͘e̷͏̭̯̮̙̝̝̮̗͢ͅt̛͓̟̲t̢͓̳͇̼̮̳ę̘̻͈͟r̼̯͚̘̥͕̼͠.͖͇̱͎͢͡ ̶̲̣D̘͚͍́e̻̯̗̤͔̝̰̕͠l̘a͇̟͍͈y̛̝̱̟̱̦͔̫̪͟͝ ̴͓̺͓͕́͟u̧̢͔͈̣̱n̶̴̮̻̺̥̯͚͜t͢͡҉͈͇͖̰̙i̮̝l̯̳̫̥̜͞ ̸̞̕͞ͅt̀̕҉̱͈ḩ̷͉̼͍͖è̗̘͔̤̟͍̪̰y҉̞̖͈̼͖͖̦̰ͅ ̴̷̘̳̪͉͉̹̘͙͘a͎̗̺͕̪̖͖͝ͅr̢̫̝̼͈̬̞̖̦͘r̴̨̲̟̕į̸͎ͅv̛͉̻̱̟͉ͅḙ͉̤̝ ̛҉͉͙S̫̗̻͇u͔͙͉͕r̴͕̘͘͜e̩̟̞͇͓͔ļ̩̼̣̩y̰͇͈̘̞̙̘͞ ̜̤̙̫͝t̵̤h̡͏͖̝͠á̴̤t̢̹͕ ̸͚̠̦̕w̴̤̣̪͔͈̞̫͝i̩͝l͖̺̬̜l̠͍͞ͅ ̹̤̯̮̕ͅb̶̬̰̖͈̰͖̖̦̳́e̛͓ ̤̞͙͓͚̥̥ m̢͎̣̹̙͉̯̦̦o҉͏̙̖̥r̵͝҉͉̘̣̭e̼͖͙̟͇͔̫̼͢ ̱͉̟̮̖ͅi̷̡̫̩n̟̹̭̖͢͝t̛͉̗̜̪̩̠̳̕e̯̳̹ŕ͎̜͇͉͘e͈̱͉̜̠̗͎̬s̴͎̖̩̱t̷̯̱̦̤̝͈i͏̹̗̭̝̩͈̖n̕͏͙̪͍̖̰̦̬͓g̸̡͙̻̪̘̬̟̣͉͠ ͍̘̺̞́͠ͅţ̫̬̳̭̲͖̱͟o͏͓̕͟ ̶̸̼͉̖̱w̙̰̣̬͢a̭̼̝̼t̸͕͎̼c̗̻̲̬͕̭͉̳͠h̵҉̫̼̭̞̠̻̙̘̖͝.̹̪̬͕͘"̰̦͎̬̞̠͇͟ ̡͚͓͖̗̪A̷̞͓̞̞̯̕n̢̙͔̙̠̮̻̙͘͘ḓ̢̞̪͠͞ ̴̹̖͍̞̬͖̬̭̀͝ͅt̛̜͈h̭̠͉̻̹é̲̮̯̣ͅ ̢̘̪̣͈̜̳W̸̨̨͖͔i͖͖͓̦͈͜͞ǹ͖͓͎͎̝̰t̛̩̙̖̳͎͚̹é͎̭͍̜̳͚̯̫̙r̷̥̣̗̀ ̴̕҉͎̩̱̤̜͎̩̮K̠̣̹̜̻̘͘͟i̡͔̯̕n̹͖ģ̯̦̲̜̠͈͙ ̙̕g͙͓̘r͏͔̺̣͙̼̺̀ͅi͠͏̣͓͕n̞͈̣̮̞̯̹̼̮͝ń̷̡̺̤̬͖̪̟̼͕e̻̘̤̝͟ͅͅd̬̜̣̝̳̭͠ͅ ͎͈ͅͅA҉̣̙͖n̨̝͕͖d̷̙͕̦̀ ̱̦̫̺̩͡͞s̨̹̲̠̱̙͚̰o̹͝ ̶̛̺͉i͉̫͘͜t̙̮̞̠̲͟͡ ́҉̤͖̜͇̫̖̠͠ͅẁ͖̖̝͉́͜ͅa̶̱͚̲̳̥s̵̩̦̯͓̲̣̙ solution: And the winter king said thus There are things coming Worse than your empire Worse than your bloodshed And you cannot stop them And Borsk said thus Then let the burden be put off Others will come Stronger, braver, better, Delay until they arrive Surely they will be More interesting to watch And the winter king grinned And so it was March 22nd 2018: Untranslated Message an raibh a fhios agat? is ainmhithe iad. Is fuath liom iad. Beidh mé iad a mharú. Beidh mé marú agus beidh mé sásta. beidh an domhan glan. ní bheidh aon duine fágtha. Solution: Did you know? They are animals. I hate them. I will kill them. I'll kill and I'll be happy. the world will be clean. no one will be left. March 23rd 2018: Corrupted Message Did you know? The far north is incrednebly dangeroxcs. Besides the natxove gianvb ice mjats thgft xfxipona... ... ... phqlmaxh! zetfmiojxf vuwcxdhgkhnb! ... ... ... Teachtaireact truaillithe Táim ag tabhairt na ordú Ná troid leis an méid atá le treacht Solution: Did you know? The far north is incredibly dangerous. Besides the giant ice cats that roam... ... ... HELP! UNDER ATTACK! ... ... ... Message Corrupted I am giving the orders Do not fight what is about to happen